THE AMAZING SUPER DUPER MARIO SUNSHINE
by Nstorm
Summary: The best Mario fanfic to exist, and I advise ya'll to read at your own risk. You have been warned. You will never see something like this from me again...hoepfully


**Now if you're reading this I hope that you question my mental stability because I really need to get rid of my craziness that's going through my hot sausauge before most of my fanfics become engulfed by this shit. So, without further ado, I bring to thee the worst possible shit I or anybody could have written. SO GO HOME BITCHES BECAUSE I'M A BIG BLACK COCK AWAY FROM DESTROYING YOU ALL!**

Penis was the name, and his attachment to Mario was crazier than light. No, it was heavier than light because he was his missing apendage and Peach was the next shit down. So this is why we have a story about the luckiest penis alive.

"Naw, forget this mess homedawg, I'm the M double-O triple fozzos, and I need my Kool Aid to survive," replied Mario realizing the budget for the story was going out the window.

"M double-O scoupe dawg, why you gotta be so rude?" asked Penis popping up from between Mario's legs, looking over his shoulder at the story that he was writing.

"Cause dis story's not da bomb! It's-it's like Peach when her VJA gets too cold, you know what I mean?" asked Mario rubbing his Penis' shaft.

"Yeah, boi, just keep writing that story dawg, we can stay here all-" began Penis.

Suddenly, Bowser came through the roof, wondering where his magic beans were before noticing Mario and his ten foot tall Penis.

"Mario, are you on the Mega Shrooms again because, man, you are well endowned my friend!" exclaimed Bowser looking at his Penis."Man, where can I get me one of those!?"

"Oh, that's easy just shove a sausage down the creator's ass so that he'll write a freaking crazy fanfic," replied Mario shrugging." Or break his mind yo!"

"Like this?" asked Bowser.

SSSSUGSAGXCHJSFHKGJGDUFHJFGHHJBADADADADADADADADAD! HOMEDOWG WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE!? HOMEDAWG! IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY EVERYONE GET DOWN OR I'MA SHOOT YOUR ASS WITH MY TEN FOOT LONG PENIS!

"YEAH BOI'S GET IT ON!" shouted Penis-

NO! NO! TOO MUCH COCK AND GHETTONESS! QUE THE REBECCA BLACK!

"FUUUUUUUFHFHFLKHGDGFGFG!" shouted Yoshi being forced to drink Peach's new white-

NO TOO SEXUAL FOR MY VIRGIN EYES! GET 'EM LARRY! BEAT HIS ASS!

"OH YOU GOT IT BOI!" shouted Larry Cooper ready to beat the stuffing out of Luigi for messing with the creator's mind."TIME TO BECOME MY D-BOY!"

"LISTEN HERE SUCKA! ONLY WAY YOU BE LEAVING THIS SHIT IS BY BODY BAG AND HAOTOTOOTOTOTOT! I'M HIGH AS A KITE!" shouted Luigi jumping into the air before crumping quickly before knocking Larry Cooper down on the ground taking out his long hard, black-

"NO!" shouted The Townsfolk realizing where this was going.

"BAT!" shouted Luigi quickly taking out his bat and changing the word count to zero.

NO TOO MUCH RANDOMNESS! QUIETER!

"Now, I do say-" began Peach having tea with the princesses of the realm when she burst into flames.

"Dear Heavens, are you okay!?" shouted Daisy.

"Yes, quite warm, but I always wanted to have a raging hard on like this-"

NOOOOOOOOOO! SEXUAL CONTENT! TOOO HORNY! SCANNING. . PROCESSING. PROCESSING. PROCESSING ERRRORRRO! ERROR! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT HAVE SEX! 

"Bro, I think you need to stop with the crack," replied Luigi taking Mario to the doctor as he started his own fanfiction.

"NO! I MUST DISCOVER THE AMULET OF SEXINESS!" bellowed Mario his Penis sprouting four legs, and breaking free from Luigi's hold.

"WHO'S WRITING THIS FANFIC ANYWAY!?" shouted Luigi looking around.

Inside your mother's womb, you were being made as everything was happening, never realizing that you were, in fact, a giant monkey named GOKU!

"LOOK I KNOW YOU WANT MY SHROOMS BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!?" shouted Dr. Mario holding shrooms in his hand as he was corned by Royal Guards all with raging hard ons.

They raped him.

They beat him.

They broke him.

They ate his corspe before shitting all over themselves and eating their shit, loving every minute of it.

Then Yoshi came.

In their ass.

His ass.

HURRY UP! HURRY UP! CAUSE I'M SO HIGH RIGHT NOW!

"ALL THESE SQAURES MAKE A RECTANGLE! ALL THESE SQUARES MAKE A RECTANGLE! ALL THESE RECTANGLES MAKE A SQUARE!" shouted Peach after drinking a gallon of LSD shrooms mashed into her cat." TOADSWORTH!"

"Yes, Peach!?" shouted Toadsworth in the other room, preparing to shoot Peach with a gun if she got out of hand.

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THAT I CAN LEAV THE CASTLE IF I WANT TO!" shouted Peach nearly ready to destroy her nails.

"Princess Peach, you can leave the castle if you-" began Toadsworth.

"BOI, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO-" began Peach as the gun went off as Toafdsworth killed everybody in the mushroom kingdom.

BLACK MAN DOWN!

PENIS! PENIS! WE NEED YOU! 

"Why don't you all just-" began Donkey Kong as he ran out of his house only to be beaten by a group of Smooth Criminals.

Sonic jumped the criminals, getting out his giant-

"NO! NO! NO!" shouted Mario once realizing that his Penis was turning to ash." WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

And that, is why you don't break Nstorm's mind. Otherwise shit like this happens.

**HATERS GONNA HATE AND SKATERS GONNA SKATE AWAY! I feel much better. Thanks for watching! Now here come the bloopers!**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-**

"**Ya'll wanna come help me look for-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL**

"**Ya'll come over here and polish this-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-**

"**Ya'll make sure to leave a review-" began Mario.**

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! REV UP THOSE FRYERS! CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-CAUSE I SURE AM-HIGH-HIGH…...HIGH…...HIGH…..HIGH….REV-REV-R-R-R-R-R-R-EV-REV-R-RR-R-R-RR-R-R-R-RR-R-R-REV-UP THOSE-REV UP THOSE-FRYERS-FRYERS- THAT-THAT-THAT-fryers-CAUSE I-CAUSE-I-CAUSE I'M-VIRGIN-MEAT-BEATING-HEARDER-BREATHER-LATE-SCHOOL-WE SO EXCITED CAUSE-CAUSE WE-CAUSE WE-THRISTY-THRSITY-FOPR MAI-FOR MAI-MAI-MAI….MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAIMAIMAIMAIAMIAMA-MADE IT- MADE IT-TOO-TOO-TOO BAD-HOT-SAUSAGE-HIGH AS KITE-HIGH AS A KITE!**

"**NOW WE'RE GONNA REPEAT THIS UNTILIT'S IN YO' MIND!" shouted Mario.**

**If you actaully read this entire piece of shit, then you're more distrubed than me. No, I'm okay now.**


End file.
